


I'm Here for You

by chronohari



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff Fic, M/M, Other, super short but i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronohari/pseuds/chronohari
Summary: A one-shot of reader having to comfort Shuichi after one of his many nightmares.





	I'm Here for You

It must have been about 3 o’clock in the morning when you’d felt something shifting beside you. The movement wasn’t enough to wake you up, that is until you felt it lightly kicking your legs, followed by a series of distressed groans. Finally, you stirred awake, only to see your lover lightly thrashing about in his sleep. It took maybe a moment to realize that he was having a nightmare. You began to rub the remaining sleep from your tired eyes before you moved to gently wake him from his troubled slumber. Even the slightest nudge caused him to bolt upright in a flash, a hand clutched to his chest, breathing heavily as sweat drenched his pained face. It must’ve been quite the horrific dream to shake him up as much as he was. You reached a hand to him, but hesitated for a moment. 

“Shuichi..?”

You called out his name in the form of a soft whisper, soft enough not to startle him, but loud enough for him to hear. He tensed up upon hearing his name, turning his head slight towards you from where he sat hunched over. You called out to him again.

“Shuichi…”

Your hand soon found its way to his back, resting upon it as you shifted yourself to sit next to him. You took his trembling hand into your free one while the other began to rub circles on his back, eventually wrapping around his shoulder to pull him closer. The gesture prompted Shuichi to wrap his shaking arms around your torso, burying his face into your chest. You could feel something wet seeping into your night clothes, most likely tears, evident from the way his sobs racked his body violently. You could feel your heart break into two pieces at the sight of him in this state. Your arms tightened slightly around his form. Leaning down, you began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear in hopes of calming him down even slightly.

_ “It’s okay Shuichi, I’m here…” _

_ “It was all just a bad dream…” _

_ “I’m not going to let anything hurt you…” _

After a few minutes had passed, he’d finally calmed down. His crying had died down and his body appeared much more relaxed than it was earlier. You lifted your hand to tangle it in his black locks, running your fingers through the silken strands.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

You could feel the movement of his head against your chest, a shake that said no.

“Fair enough. Do you think you’ll be able to fall back to sleep?”

A silence filled the room for a moment before a hoarse “Maybe,” broke it.

With that said, you gently lowered to two of you back into the bed, holding him close as you both lay there in the dark.

“Whatever it was that was haunting you, I won’t let it come here again. I promise.”

You planted a kiss upon his forehead as you whispered your goodnights once again. Only as you found yourself drifting off into slumber did you hear him say:

_ “Thank you, s/o…” _


End file.
